The disclosure relates to a pump housing of a motor vehicle hydraulic assembly on which are formed at least two inlet valve openings, at least two outlet valve openings, at least one wheel pressure sensor connection, at least one high pressure switching valve opening and at least one changeover valve opening. Furthermore, the disclosure relates to a pump housing of a motor vehicle hydraulic assembly on which are formed at least two inlet valve openings, at least two outlet valve openings, at least one high pressure switching valve opening, at least one changeover valve opening and at least one master cylinder pressure sensor connection. Moreover, the disclosure relates to the use of such a pump housing on a motor vehicle hydraulic assembly.
Hydraulic assemblies are used in motor vehicles, such as e.g. automobiles or trucks, in order to provide regulated braking pressures on their brake systems. In particular, functions of an anti-lock braking system (ABS), an anti-slip regulation system (ASR) and/or of an electronic stability program (ESP) are implemented with such hydraulic assemblies. Brake pressure is generated on the brake systems by a driver of the motor vehicle using a brake pedal by means of a master cylinder or brake master cylinder. Alternatively, in ESP systems the brake pressure can be built up by the system itself. The hydraulic assemblies of said systems comprise a pump with a plurality of pump pistons and pump elements, with a motor and with a number of valves. The valves are generally electromagnetically controlled, such that different brake pressures can be provided on individual brakes or brake circuits.
In modern vehicle brake systems, wheel pressure sensors and master cylinder pressure sensors are now also used, which are used for measuring the pressures occurring on an associated wheel brake and the master cylinder. The wheel pressure sensors are required for displaying particular functions on the systems, such as e.g. a braking assistance system.
The pump housing of such a hydraulic assembly is generally essentially cuboidal or block-shaped and made of aluminum and is provided with bores for the arrangement of the components and lines.
It is an object of the disclosure to provide a motor vehicle hydraulic assembly with a pump housing, which is of more compact design and can be manufactured less expensively compared to known pump housings.